elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aldmeri Dominion (Online)/Archive 1
symbol in elder scrolls online im assuming they are the eagle since elven armor has that bird theme going on. but its just a guess so dont hold me to it ^Partially, but the Eagle is also thought to represent Auriel, the chief deity of the Aldmeri Pantheon. Merging Lore and Online page I don't think the article should be merged. The MMO information should be seperate from the Lore article, because when the game does come out more information will be added to the MMO page that is specific to what goes on in the MMO.—TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 21:34, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. That makes sense. I think we should state somewhere that they are the same, though? Timeoin•Say G'Day• 21:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::It does say at the very end of the Lore page that: It will feature as one of the three major factions in The Elder Scrolls: Online. :) —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 21:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : Exactly. Lore and games must be kept seperate. So many pages suffer from the problem of mixing the two. Jimeee (talk) 21:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : No, this is exactly why this wiki is so disorganized and messed up. As most believe, "lore" and "game" pages should be kept seperate, and continue to be, which is completely ridiculous. The game pages are created, but the lore pages are not. In addition, we should be an encyclopedia first and a game guide second, because, what site is this? WIKIA, which is an encyclopedia. Therefore, we should be an encyclopedia first. Being an encyclopedia should an will have a lot to do with splitting and merging articles. However, while I used to think this way, I don't so much anymore because this Wiki is also a game guide. But we still have to maintain ourselves as an encyclopedia, because we have to present the encyclopedic portion of the Wiki, and because this wiki is part of Wikia, and therefore must sustain is purpose as an encyclopdia. With that in mind, I think a few things must be done in order to get the Aldmeri Domionion pages shaped up. First, a "lore" page must be created for the Aldmeri Dominion that appears in , and the Third Aldmeri Dominion, which is the one that appears in , should be renamed to - Aldmeri Dominion (Skyrim). A lore page should also be created for this page as well. The Second Aldmeri Dominion page should stay as is.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 20:15, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Confused. Why are there duplicate articles? So there's Aldmeri Dominion (Online) and Aldmeri Dominion ? Also, I'm confused to why there's two articles like Alinor (which was only mentioned in Skyrim but not explored) and Alinor (Online) (which will be explored in more depth in Online). I know they're set in different timelines and games but can't we just put Alinor (City)'s information into Alinor (Online) instead? Or the other way around? 10:18, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, :I was thinking the same thing when I looked at Aldmeri Dominion (Online) and Aldmeri Dominion, but I think Aldmeri Dominion refers to its existence in , while this page refers to its existence in . Also, I'm pretty sure this is the 1st Dominion while the one in Skyrim was the Second Dominion. :As far as Alinor and Alinor (Online), they should probably be merged, but I'm not sure which article should remain and which should be redirected. I think Alinor (Online) should be the target of the merge and Alinor be redirected there, but I'll check with an admin. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 15:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, thanks. So Alinor (City) has been re-directed to Alinor (Lore) now. I guess that sort of makes sense. Not sure what Lore means though but it seems like background info. but not the city itself in detail. 10:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC)